Bella the StTrinian
by TwilighterRose
Summary: Takes place after new moon. cullens are back. charlie decides to send bella to st. trinians. plz give this story a chance. rated t for future language
1. Chapter 1: How Could YOU?

Bella The St. Trinian.

A/n - I have read some of the st. trinians'/Twilight stories on fan fiction but please give this story a chance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plot outline : takes place after new moon, Cullen's are back. After getting her grounded over the motorbikes, Charlie decides to send Bella to st. trinians school. Really good plz read!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: How Could You!

It's only real when your not around,

I'm walking in the rain, the sun goes down, Oh - oh,

And only love can save us now,

I need you here again to show me how, oh -oh

(Untouchable by Girls Aloud)

I hate Jacob. I hate him for getting me grounded, It's so unfair. 'Bella, could you come down here for a sec?' great. I hope Charlie doesn't give me a lecture about dangerous acts. It's a bit late for that anyway, I did go cliff diving from the very top of La Push and ride a Motorbike me and my so called best friend of a werewolf built. When I got downstairs Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table with a fearing look on his face ' Dad what's up?' please don't be about me being careful now that Edward's back. ' Bella. I have to tell you now otherwise you'll just hate me even more next week at the airport'. wait the airport, this made me lift my head up ' wait dad, what do you mean the airport? Your not sending me back to mom, I won't let you'. Charlie raised his hand in the air to shush me ' no your not going back to your mom. I've decided, since you done a lot of crazy stunts without me knowing - the bicycle as an example - I'm gonna send you to school in England.' I sat there in shock ' what' I screeched ' your sending me away' I was standing now ' you can't do that I have a life here in forks I have friends, you and I have Edward.' Charlie shifted in his seat, which usually meant something else was behind his decisions ' your doing this to keep me away from Edward aren't you? AREN'T YOU?' Charlie didn't shout, he simply replied back calmly 'he's part of the reason, I'm not arguing with you bells, but I am your father and I've spoken to Renee and she left the decision to me so your going next Friday. You start St. Trinians for the new semester in two weeks' I couldn't hear anymore, I was being forced away from my life, forced away from Edward. Tears were now running down my cheeks so I ran up to my room screaming 'How Could You' and started sobbing, and impatiently waiting for Edward to enter my room so I could tell him the bad news, we'd only have a week left together.

I heard Charlie make his way to his room, making no effort to come in mine to check up on me. A few minutes later my reason for living was in front of me, giving me the crooked smile I always loved, but then looking at me in wonder ' Bella , love what is it? What's wrong?' I then started sobbing, he pulled me to his chest, causing my tears to stain his shirt. ' Charlie's sending me away, he's sending me to some school in England against my will.' he then pulled my face up to look into his, he looked just as upset as I was, if he could cry, he probably would be at this moment, 'he says I leave next Friday' this made his hold tighten against me, knowing the amount of time we had left together. 'Bella, we will figure something out, if Charlie is forcing you, I'll talk with Carlisle and ask to go with you' I sat up at this point with a huge smile on my face ' what school is he sending you to?' he asked me with curiosity 'some place called st. trinski, st. trinials…' I honestly couldn't get the name right 'st. trinians?' that was it , I nodded but his face became grave ' Bella, as much as I want to go with you… I can't' I became even more alert ' what, why not?' I tried to pull away but his grip tightened more 'st. trinians is an all girls school, Charlie's fixed you up good and proper making sure I can't get anywhere near you' what an all girls school! He can't do this to me. Even if Edward wanted to come with me, he couldn't attend, not unless he disguised himself as a girl called Edwina. I officially hate Charlie. He was going on my list of bella swan's enemies. ' but don't worry' he continued ' I'll still ask to come with you, I'll look for an apartment, and I'll even ask alice if she wants to come and attend with you so your not on your own, I've spent so long away from you already and I'm not gonna live like that again' my face had the smile back, I had to admit even if Edward couldn't attend the classes and if alice agreed, I wouldn't be alone. That was the one part of my life I didn't want back, the loneliness, but Edward assured me and I believed he could sort things out. I didn't speak anymore of It that night, we just sat there embracing the time we had together secretly and publicly.

It was Friday, the dreaded day I had to leave. Everything was packed, Edward and alice were already in England after catching an earlier flight, getting his apartment set up, I didn't talk with Charlie on my way to the airport, we hadn't spoken since he told me he was sending me away. When I got to the airport all the Cullen's minus Edward and alice were there to say goodbye. When Charlie asked about their whereabouts, esme simply said ' they were both too upset to come, alice was in floods of tears and Edward looked catatonic, saying that he was the reason bella is being sent away' damn esme was a good actress, the truth was Charlie didn't know that alice and Edward were going to England too, so that made a part of me feel better. When it was time for my flight to board, I got hugged left, right and center, even managing a hug from Rosalie of all people, when it came to Charlie, I just shook his hand and said goodbye and started to board the plane.

Seven hours later I was in England. Edward and alice were there to greet me, naturally, we grabbed my bags and drove to Edwards apartment. It was huge, believe me, alice had already got our uniforms (ugh uniforms) sent to us through mail and I couldn't believe the school dress, it would probably make Edwards eyes pop open with more than desire on his mind. That was it we were ready, even though I had alice, my first day was gonna feel like hell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n wow four pages it's probably a bit short, but I needed a good intro so sorry team Jacob fans. The next chapter will be about alice and bella arriving at st. trinians and having their first day my target ratings are 15 so that I have a reason to add another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

Bella The St. Trinian.

A/n - firstly I would like to say a huge thank to all those who have written reviews and given me positive feedback to this story. Secondly I have also been commented on my spelling. There's no mistake, I'm from England, we sometimes spell things a little differently, thirdly I would also like to say that I am considering some of the ideas you have put to me. Don't worry I intend to make this a long story. Your ideas mean a lot to me. BTW I am SOOOOO hyped about the new moon trailer it looks soooo good. Rpattz looks as fit as eva! Team Edward all the way. But mind you after seeing Jacob in the trailer? Hmmmmm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plot outline : Alice and bella arrive at st. trinians and boy are they in for a shock.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: First day !

And this is my mind,

It goes over and over the same old lines,

And this is my brain,

It's torturous and elliptical thoughts make me go insane.

(Mouthwash by Kate Nash)

My first day had arrived. I was really dreading it. Edward kept being supportive saying that we'll see each other at the weekends but that didn't feel enough for me. I think I was becoming paranoid. Paranoid that I would never get the chance to spend time with him, that we would become too distant and grow apart. But edward assured me that wouldn't happen and alice would be with me, even though she didn't have jasper. That made me even more upset. Tearing alice away from her one true love. Her soul mate. It made me feel even more guilty. She hid her sadness whenever I was around, but I knew something was up, plus I didn't want edward to be on his own either while me and alice were away. It was then when edward kissed my neck and whispered in my ear 'what are you thinking about love?' I couldn't deny him an answer whenever he looked at me with those smoldering butterscotch eyes, so I told him the truth ' edward will you do something for me while I'm at school?' he nodded and let me continue 'will you please call jasper and ask him to get the next flight over, so alice will have a smile on her face when we visit this weekend?' he gave me his signature smile and sighed 'what will I do without you miss swan?' I was about to kiss him when alice walked in with a big grin on her face, she walked straight over and hugged me. She must've had a vision of me saying that. An hour had past and it was time to leave, I hugged edward and kissed him goodbye and got in the car with alice. It didn't take long to get down to Blanchester but as we entered the gates we saw a car engulfed in flames, voodoo heads on arrows and -as we parked at the entrance- school desks which had probably just been thrown out of the windows. Me and alice just looked at each other and I immediately thought I was entering hell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n ok I know it's a little short but I will update soon. It's been one of those days. Check out some stories written by my best mate from college: .Obsessed


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome To St Trinians

**Bella The St. Trinian.**

**A/n ****- sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been busy with college and I wanted this chapter to be good. So I hope I don't disappoint. not much speech. Btw the song verse I chose is from the actual st. trinians film where the girls are walking up the steps of Trafalgar square.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Plot outline ****: bella and alice: meet the girls of st. trinians…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter three: welcome to St. Trinians:**

**Hey, don't you know I saved a spot for you,**

**And I wanna introduce you to my crew,**

**So what do ya say am I gonna get my way,**

**I don't need your permission,**

**Your uptight and it don't look right,**

**You've gotta share my vision **

**( On My Way To Satisfaction by Girls Aloud) **

**Walking into the school itself scared me more, alice looked like she had just walked into a madhouse - thank god I didn't say it out loud coz alice would've probably taken it to heart- I'm kind of guessing that when Charlie was looking for a place to send me, he didn't really investigate further than the name which was stupid as we passed the sign ST. Trinians school for young ladies. Huh. Young ladies my ass. We got our enrolment forms, along with our timetables - at least we were in the same classes together- from a girl named Beverley, who seemed to constantly have her IPOD on full blast. I wonder why? Then as soon as the bell rung, we heard a big herd of footsteps, we were both expecting a stampede but instead we saw two little girls, both looked a like one had a science book in her hand and the other had a can of paint and some balloons. I let out a huge sigh and started to walk up the stairs when alice pulled me back, that when we saw all the girls rush up and down the stairs in a very huge crowd. No wonder Beverley had her Ipod on full blast. After they were gone there was only one girl who standing at the foot of the stairs looking at us expectantly. She was tall, but had heels on, had short black hair, and wore a pencil skirt . She was kind of like a grunged up version of alice. ' you two must be the American girls' she said serenely, I was about to answer back when alice decided to comment ' that's right, my name's Alice Cullen and this is my brothers' girlfriend bella swan'.**

**The girl started to slowly walk toward us 'I'll have someone come and fetch your bags' she said politely, this was when I decided to talk 'thank you, but we didn't catch your name' she smiled at us and said ' Kelly Jones. I'm head girl' no way. How can she be head girl. She turned around and headed up the stairs ' welcome to st. trinians' she simply said, and with that she was gone. **

**We had to wait another hour until we were shown where we will sleep or where I would sleep at least. God how I missed edward and it had only been a few hours, I got out my cell phone got his number on speed dial and waited impatiently until I heard his angel voice say 'hello love, miss me already? ' stupid mind reader. Even though he couldn't read MY mind, he always seemed to know what I generally thought or felt, it must have been his experiences of reading my facial expressions. 'yeah I miss you terribly, I wish you were here with me, I hate the idea of you alone' I heard him chuckle 'bella , I'm not alone, I took your advice and called jasper he's just landed'. all of a sudden I felt happy, happy that he wasn't on his own missing me, happy that alice would have someone to come home to this weekend ' bella, are you there?' I must've been daydreaming because I hadn't heard a word edward just said. 'sorry I was daydreaming what did you just say?' I heard him chuckle again 'I said what is the school like, are they being nice to you?' I groaned 'well… let's just say that Charlie didn't exactly look beyond the name of the school when he was splitting us up' and I told everything we saw and about kelly. 'do you want me to pick you guys up?' he asked, god I wish I could say yes but I knew Charlie would check up on me 'no no, I'll survive, and besides we haven't met the rest of the girls yet'. he seemed to believe me. Drat. ' ok then I have to go hunt with jasper, I'll see you this weekend, I love you' he always knew he dazzled me when he said those three words 'I love you too, bye' 'goodbye love, until the weekend' and then he hung up. Kelly found us about 15 minutes later escorted us to the dormitory. It was all decorated differently, due to the fact that all the girls were in different groups, according to our new head girl. There were a lot of girls in this one room, one girl in particular started screeching at us 'what are you two looking at?' then kelly came up behind us and said ''Back off Taylor, go paint your nails' and carried on walking we just followed her , keeping up with her pace ' the chavs are little touchy at the moment'. Chavs. Huh. Strange name. we then bypassed a group of girls in lingerie and hold up tights 'posh totty, they each have a chat room set up claiming to have slept with a member of the royal family' all I could think was the word sluts chanting through my brain. sluts, sluts, sluts 'if you ever need top up , talk to the geeks' she said as we walked past some girls with glasses, looking at some readings. This bought me out of my chant. There were some girls asleep and some that were chanting I asked alice ' are they Goths?' alice just smiled then kelly replied ' we're not Goths, we're emos.' emos. Great she was apart of that group.' what are emos?' alice asked 'emotionally unstable' kelly replied back. Now we were near the younger kids ' the first years. Balchesters answer to the sopranos.' I took a glance at the first years, there was the two little twins from earlier stroking their stuffed cats while wearing a pair of sunglasses. 'this is you two' kelly said while I sat on the bed looking at the younger kids, while alice stood near kelly. It looked like they were gambling 'what are they betting on?' I really shouldn't have asked because kelly simply said 'how long you'll both last'. the rest just went really fast I felt something sticky on my head and then a pillow being thrown at me, so I was covered in feathers(A/N breaking dawn - why am I covered in feathers? LoL)**

**It looked like alice was supposed to be targeted as well but because she was standing near kelly, didn't get affected so I got both amount of sticky stuff and feathers. Next thing I know, everybody is laughing except alice who grabs my arm and says 'c'mon bella lets get you cleaned up, edward will never forgive me if he found out I left you like this'. and we ran towards the bathroom. When we reached the bathroom I looked shocked. All the showers were out of order except one I went to turn it on when alice asked ' bella aren't you going to try the other showers out first, it might be a trick. ' don't worry alice, what could they possibly do to me in a shower room' then I heard a bunch of giggles and heard alice shout 'HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITH THOSE CLOTHES AND TOWELS?' I turned around just in time to see her run after some first years, that's when my shower turned from perfectly warm, to freezing cold. I screamed ran out of the shower room, down the corridor, and ended up slipping into a door. Alice found me immediately after following the water trail, got me my bath robe and we walked back to the dorm, where most of the girls were sniggering, god , it was like Lauren Mallory had a bunch of annoying sniggering clones. Then Taylor, the chav said to me, 'have fun in the shower room?' I ignored her then one of the 'posh totty' asked ' so… how does it feel to be a you tube star?' what? A you tube star? Then alice whispered in my ear 'I'm so sorry bella but the incident in the shower room and corridor was broadcast live on you tube'. oh no. this wasn't fair. Practically everybody in forks high school goes on you tube, even Emmett does. Which means if Emmett has seen it, he would've told -GULP- edward. Shit I am in hell. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:**** ok, so a lot happened in that chapter. I wanted to keep as faithful to the first day was in the film, so any way, please review, I love your reviews and I love your ideas. Btw that friend I woz tlkin about the author name didn't post properly so just go on my reviews and you'll find her, just remember the .Obsessed. I'm also thinking about writing a couple of one-shots too. The reason I'm writing this here is coz I hate to waste Ch. Pages on authors notes. Anyone who doesn't know what a Chav is here's the dictionary definition from my computer: an offensive term stereotyping somebody as lower-class, materialistic, and lacking in culture, fashion sense, and self-restraint (slang insult).**


	4. Chapter 4: Broadcast Aftermath

Bella The St. Trinian.

A/n - I'm loving these reviews guys and girls. I promise to reply when I'm not too busy. I ran out of minutes on my internet last week so that's why it's taken so long. Anyway here's the next chapter. I hope I don't disappoint.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plot outline : bella asks edward if he's been on you tube'……

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter four: Broadcast Aftermath ,

I love the way she fills her clothes,

She looks just like them girls in vogue,

I love the way she plays it cool,

I think that she is beautiful

( she's so lovely- by scouting for girls )

Let's see… my list of things and people I hate most.

Jacob Black - my ex best friend of a werewolf was intent on getting me grounded and keeping me away from edward.

Charlie - my dad who forced me to travel thousands of miles away just to make sure I'm as far from edward as possible.

Being exposed on the internet by my new 'school mates' as a practical joke.

Actually that one beats the others. An hour after the incident I ran to a private corridor , taking my cell when it buzzed, I checked the caller Id: EDWARD. Thank god my prayers were answered. I picked up the phone and started chattering, not giving him a chance to speak' edward have you by any chance go on the internet at all?' there was a pause. ' well bella love that's what I was calling you about' oh god. Fuck what's he seen? 'you see Emmett called saying I should check you tube because your school were doing a live post…' yep I can see where this is going. 'I have to say if that were me that happened to, I would be embarrassed too'. I composed myself ' how did you…?' ' Bella come on I'm not even near you and I can tell when your blushing'. stupid heroic sexy vampire. ' are you sure you don't want me to pick you up?' he asked pleadingly. I simply replied back ' I think I'll stick it out, don't forget I'm with your sister and I'm sure we can find a way to get revenge one way or another' I heard my greek god chuckle and with that we bid goodnight to each other. When I got back to the dorm half the girls were missing. Except alice and this girl who had not long been the new girl, ' hello I'm Annabelle Fritton, our head teachers niece.' huh Annabelle . ' I see they pulled the you tube trick on you too huh.' I nodded me and alice couldn't talk, I was exhausted and if alice had been human then she would've been tired also. ' if your wondering about the others then don't worry there only gone because flash is coming….'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I decided to stop the chapter here . I know its really short, but I needed another chapter out there. Sorry it's taken so long. I ran out of minutes and we've only just got a wireless. I would like to thank you for your patience. Btw I am also looking for someone to be my beta. Any 1 interested plz feel free and drop a email.


	5. Chapter 5: Flash Flash WHO?

Bella the

A/N: hey everyone, first of all i would like to apologise for the lack of updates, my computer crashed and ive only recently got it fixed. also i'm going to devon tommorrow for a week so there won't b another chapter for a Pamela J. Austen sent me a comment a while back asking who flash was, so this chapter should clear that up for her.

chapeter 5:Flash. Flash who?

baby the harder you work the further you get with me, with me,  
i think you can, i think you can,  
turn up prepared and be sure that you can keep up with me, with me,  
but be aware, i always get what i deserve, keep your focus, keep your nerve,  
ready set go...

( Work - by The Saturdays)

APOV

Annabelle had been quite informative,apparently this mysterious 'Flash' is this school's link to the outside world. they make stuff and then 'Flog' it to flash. (A/N flog means get stuff traded for money)  
hmmm i wonder if he trades in clothing????

Bella stayed with Annab (which is my new nickname for her) while i went in search for the girls.  
According to some of the younger girls (with my super vampire hearing) Flash had just arrived and would be waiting for the girls in one of their many basements.

flash was young, about late twenties, early thirties. he had shoulder length black frizzy hair,  
and wore a tacky leopard skinned shirt with tight leather pants. he was like a gay version of aro.

he was dealing with the two twin girls who had two crates of bottles which looked like home brewed vodka.  
"well" he started saying "i'm loving the new packaging girls but i had some problems with the last batch"  
both the girls put on puppy dog pouts to try and soften him up "Problems Flash??" they asked apologetically.  
"yeah" he continued " the slight bitter aftertaste... people going blind after their second glass..." whoa, going blind,  
" that lady what DIED!" WWHHAATT???. what do they put in their vodka? one of the twins started to speak up " she was old she could've gone at any time..." "she was 38?" flash interupted them being inquisitive towards their reaction.  
the twins just stared at him with no sympathetic emotion and simply replied back " yeah" my god. these girls are wannabe terrorists.

BPOV

"So.. how long have you been here then???" i asked her as she looked at me with a shy expression.  
" i arrived here 6 months before you did" annabelle stated "don't worry about the pranks, they pulled them on me too"  
i didnt answer her, i just smiled. she looked at me expectantly "do you have a boyfriend?" she asked me, again i nodded,  
she didnt press me further but somehow i felt as if i could open up to this girl, she reminded me of me...

A/N : so here you are, im sooo sorry its short. but it's a chapter nonetheless.i hope it will tide you over for a week!  
if any of you have any ideas, please feel free to review/comment 


	6. Chapter 6: when a stranger watches

**Bella the St. Trininan.**

**A/N: ** what is goin on guys??? i only had one review and a request for a story alert! was the last chapter that bad???

that's why ive taken so long to update. it put me down and i lost my focus.

The offer to be my beta is still up for grabs, if anyone is interested???

i am also currently working on my first one shot, so keep your eyes open. REVIEW AFTER READING PLEASE!!!

**Chapter 6: When A Stranger Watches.**

i don't wanna waste another day,

i don't wanna live my life this way,

i'm tired, i just wanna lie back down and,

i don't wanna waste another night,

i don't wanna go on chasing lights,

so go on, go on, go on,

go on, go on, go on,

bye bye.

(Chasing Lights - by The Saturdays)

**BPOV**

finally the weekend was here! i was so relieved and happy. Our first week here was typically quiet for us personally (even though this place is far from it). Me and Alice became fast friends with annabelle (or AnnaB as pixie calls her), i couldn't stop thinking about the first conversation we had, the poor girl's dad questioned his paternity on her because she wasn't anything like him personality wise.

Bastard.

Right now i was waiting in reception looking at Beverly in her own world listening to her IPOD when i hear a car horn beep. i look at alice and she simply nods confirming my silent question. My Edward is here....

?POV

"oi Girls take a look outside" i get up trying to blank out Taylor's dull, high pitched voice and look out the window. Two men were waiting on the bonnet of the car. I then saw Alice and Bella run out towards them, alice hugged the blonde one who reminded me kind of reminded me of a cowboy, while bella embraced the other man and then went to passionately kiss him. He was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful, bronze out of control hair, very tall and by the look of the rest of his features, he was sheer perfection.

My observations were cut off abruptly by Taylor's squeaky voice once again "OMG he's georgeous, both of them are! D'ya reckon their supermodels or somethin?"

I didn't know what to think or feel, but all i knew was i had to know him and be apart of his life and this made my rainy day so much better....

**A/N : ** i know this short but i havent written in so long and i just wanted to get back into the habit. im so looking forward to new moon, me and my friends have our tickets booked, and i saw the kissing scene that they released last night. Oh My God! EDWARD GROANS!

Please review! they boost my confidence in writing and i will gladly include any ideas!


	7. Chapter 7: Hockey & Singing

**Bella the St. Trininan.**

**A/N: ** it's been a while but i'm back! i know i have no excuse lazyness and lack of inspiration. Well it's official, st . trinians 2 is gonna be on DVD soon! unfortunately that means the georgeous David Tennant has officially stopped being doctor who! i was soooo sad! i admit , i did have tears in my eyes, but matt smith has proved himself to be a good doctor.

**Chapter 8:**

Are you mine, Are you mine,

Coz i stay here all the time,

Watching telly,Drinking wine,

Who'd have known, Who'd have known,

When you flash up on my phone,

I no longer feel alone,

No longer feel alone.....

(Who'd have known - by Lily Allen)

**BPOV**

I was now back at school after a very long and relaxing weekend with edward. I have to admit even though i hate the place... i'm glad that the teacher's don't care about homework. Right now i was in Gym and it seems all the girls ever play is hockey. As it was a sunny day and alice was playing 'sick', miss cleaver called me up "SWAN, Your turn to hit the ball in the goal" i was really nervous, not only do I trip over things but my aim is really bad so I tried to keep control by thinking about something i hate. Jacob being a douche...Charlie sending me here... both trying to split me and edward now i'm pissed! I swung the hockey stick and hit the ball,which accidently hit taylor in the face and landed straight in the goal.

UH OH!

I wasn't meant to hit the girl in the face. Now everyone is staring at me with their mouths wide open. Don't panic bella! DON"T PANIC!

Too late... PANICKING!

"ISABELLA SWAN" i turned around and found miss cleaver, looking at me with a weird scowl on her face.

" I can't believe what you just did" She said calmly. " I'm so sorry miss...I don't know what came over me..."

"I've been looking for someone with a shot like that all term" wait... WHAT! "I'm drafting you to the hockey team as of today!". Again WHAT! Hockey?

_Two Days Later...._

it was about an hour after the hockey match against cheltnams and everyone was getting in the mood for partying. Because everyone wore their 'uniforms' to the party, i decided to stay downstairs and watch the band set up and do their soundcheck. They were pretty good. Amazing even. "do you wanna have a sing song?" i was pulled out of my daydream by one of the band members.

"I don't sing" I said modestly.

" rubbish" one of the other singers said. " here you sing these lyrics to this music and we'll give you our opinion."

i took the lyrics, walked up on stage and placed the microphone in it's stand. " go on bella" said the pixie... damn her vampire posh totties were with her too. wow she makes friends fast.

i took a deep breath and the music started playing...

(_**A/N:**_ _**Bella Singing)**_

_**Gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity  
Stop pullin' me**_

I know that you still haven't found you  
And when I wanna stand on my own too  
Suddenly you start to show signs of what is possible

Then you're back to your ways and I let me down  
Tell me why I keep tryna stay around  
When all my _**family**__**, they always tellin' me be through with you  
And I know that deep down I'm calling time on you, on you, on you**_

Every time I'm ready to leave  
I seem to be pullin' in the wrong direction, divin' in with no protection  
And you can't keep steering me wrong, oh gravity

Pulling me back, pulling me in  
Why you pulling me back, pulling me in?  
Just like gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity

I know I betrayed what I'm made to  
Ignore the universe when I see you  
'Cause every night the stars will shine merging into U-turn signs

Anything that they can just to change my mind  
When I pass your road, I can't help rewind  
What is wrong with me? All that I wanna be is through with you  
And I know that deep down I'm calling time on you, on you, on you

Every time I'm ready to leave  
I seem to be pullin' in the wrong direction, divin' in with no protection  
And you can't keep steering me wrong, oh, gravity

Pulling me back, pulling me in  
Why you pulling me back, pulling me in?  
Just like gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity  
Stop pullin' me gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity

Be quiet, let me leave, let me go, don't say another word  
'Cause with every sound you're pullin' me down  
Baby, you got a hold on me like gravity  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, gravity

Every time I'm ready to leave  
I seem to be pullin' in the wrong direction, divin' in with no protection  
Oh, you can't keep steering me wrong, oh, gravity

Pulling me back, pulling me in  
Why you pulling me back, pulling me in?  
Just like gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity  
Gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity

Once the music stopped and i finished singing i found that most of the school was there clapping, cheering and staring at me all the same time, with that i took a bow and hurried off the stage.

**3rd person POV**:

The truth is that the girls were shocked beyond belief. Not only did Bella have a hidden talent of hockey... but she had a great singing voice aswell. Alice didn't look surprised at all, she had seen this happening in one her recent visions, but she hadn't told bella, edward or even jasper her latest.

To say that it shocked her to the core would be an she recieved it the other day, alice decided to keep her guard up and be cautious, especially with annabelle; whom she had recently formed a good friendship with. But with annabelle in her vision and also getting questions about edward from her, she had become weary. All she knew was that something wasn't right... something wasn't right at all.

**A/N : ** Finally a new chapter up after many promises and writer block. The song bella sings is called gravity by pixie lott (for those who don't live in the uk) i saw a new scene from eclipse today it was with bella and rosalie! i so can't wait for the end of next month. The national movie awards are next wednesday and i have voted. rob, taylor and kristen are all up against each other in the best newcomer category (i think tht's what the category's called) i voted rob! I pre-ordered bree tanner aswell, cant w8. a lot of things happening.

QUESTION TO REVIEWERS: SHOULD I WRITE A REMEMBER ME STORY?

R & R

TwilighterRose


	8. Meetings, Proposals and Hate Lists!

Bella The St. Trinian.

A/N: Hello BTST fans. It's Been a very long time since I've updated this story. I have no one to blame but myself for this. I had severe writer's block and lack of inspiration where this story is concerned.

This chapter is mainly in Annabelle's and Bella's POV. Note for the readers: All of my stories were written on word pad on my old computer because I did not own Microsoft word. When I was writing, it appeared that I was writing more than it looked on the internet, so if my chapters were short online then my deepest apologies. I also haven't updated this story in a very long time and for that I apologise too. BTW just before anyone asks; the age we are legally allowed to drink alcohol in the UK is 18.

I do not own twilight or St. Trinian's. If I did, I would be a millionaire (LOL). So on with the chapter...

Chapter 8: Unlikely Meetings, Indecent Proposals and Hate Lists.

_Who or whatever you do,_

_Don't let anyone love you,_

_Touch them where it hurts,_

_And then you'll leave..._

_(Once by Diana Vickers)_

Annabelle's POV:

They have been in this school for 3 months now and still have I not encountered those boys the girls were with at the end of term.

Taylor and the others still make fun of me. That hasn't and most likely will never change. My aunt Camilla has recently told me that I have to fight back; which then resulted in me punching her around the face.

She wasn't insulted or disappointed; in fact she simply smiled at me and said "welcome to the fold girly". I think she was impressed that I was slowly making progress.

With my aunt's permission, I was allowed to go out and have a boozing session. She somehow thought it was a good idea to let my hair down, so she handed me a fake ID, got flash to drop me off to a bar and left me to have some fun.

It had been a few hours and my vision was getting very blurred and disoriented, I wasn't sure about how much I had actually drunk, but I know I had quite a few all I knew was this short blonde girl coming up to me with red contact lenses in…

"Are you alright?" she asks, great; another American. "I'm fine" I say in a slurred voice. "You're from St. Trinian's aren't you?" she asks me inquisitively "yeah what's it to you?" "Oh nothing" she replies "Just some old friends of mine are now pupils there" My attention is then fully hers.

"You mean Alice and Bella?" The girl smiles "yes; I was thinking of paying them a surprise visit, "well I'm sure they'd love that. Bella's boyfriend's really gorgeous so maybe you can see him as well..." "NO" she shouts. "Edward doesn't really like me that much."

So his name is Edward. It fits so perfectly with him. "I'd give anything just to be with him" I say with my voice distancing off. "Really?" she replies with a smirk, I nod my head "Well I may just be able to help you with that" my eyes widen. "How?" I ask "just trust me" I nod my head and hold out my hand "I'm Annabelle" she takes my hand and grins "you can call me Jane."

Bella's POV:

"Houston we have a problem" was all I heard as I awoke from a very good dream involving me and Edward on a desert island (A/N: Sound Familiar? LOL), no sign of Alice today 'The sun must be out' I thought to myself as I got ready and proceeded to the lounge where most of the girls were gossiping loudly.

God! What was this gossip girl? For Christ's sake I would actually like some beauty sleep, instead I'm surrounded by a bunch of homicidal terrorists who love alcohol for breakfast. Charlie is definitely on my hit list, that's for sure.

I was then bought out of my reverie by a very loud wolf whistle and a very pissed off Kelly standing in the doorway…

"St. Trinian's is closing down"

A/N: I know what you're all thinking… hooray she's finally updated this story. To tell you the truth this story and finding Innerhappiness were the stories I had most writers block on.

I will try to update as often as I can.

Who is gonna see Titanic in 3D? I'm seeing it on Wednesday and personally can't wait. I was only 5 when it first came out in 1997, so it will be nice to experience the film on the big screen.

Anyway I am gonna go try and finish reading the hunger games now; I got caught up reading fan fiction for it that I forgot about the actual story itself. I've changed from Team Gale to Team Peeta now. Enjoy the rest of Easter Monday and Happy Hunger Games!

R&R

TwilighterRose


End file.
